


meet again

by youngreckless



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Kit and Ty Reunion, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngreckless/pseuds/youngreckless
Summary: Prompt - "Lie to me then."
Relationships: Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook
Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004202
Kudos: 52





	meet again

Kit looked at Jem, who was standing beside him on the beach, and said, "I can't tell him the truth." 

Jem's eyes moved away from the ocean to look at Kit, "Truth about what?" 

"About why I left," Kit said. 

He noticed how Jem's eyes softened at his response. "Kit, I know why you think telling him the truth might be the worst idea in the world, but I assure you, it is not. I am not telling you to do anything you are not ready for, but only to consider the value of the truth," Jem said in a soft voice. 

"I _can't_. I can't tell him the truth!" 

"Lie to me then," came a voice from behind him. 

Kit turned around to see Ty standing there, not close enough to hear what Kit would be saying, but he had more of yelled the last part. 

Kit looked at Ty. Ty looked taller, which annoyed Kit because Ty was already taller than him. Kit felt Jem's hand on his shoulder for a moment, and then saw Jem walk away from them out of the corner of his eye. 

"Lie to me. Tell me why you left," Ty asked him again. 

Kit clenched his jaw. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it, and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He looked away from Ty. "I can't." 

"You said you can't tell me the truth. You can lie to me, then. So tell me. Did you leave because of me?"

For what felt like the millionth time that night, Kit looked at Ty. Ty was looking at him. Not in his eyes, not maintaining eye contact, but Kit still felt like Ty was looking right into his soul. Ty, my precious, kind Ty, he thought.

He closed his eyes and turned back to face the ocean. "No," he said. 

**Author's Note:**

> @youngreckless on tumblr


End file.
